Pris en flagrant délie
by RoseNoir10
Summary: Soul et Maka se retrouvent seul dans le parc de Shibusen. SoulXMaka ATTENTION lemon


Maka et Soul étaient assis dans le parc de Shibusen contre un arbre à l'ombre, Maka entre les jambes de Soul.

Cela faisait maintenant six mois qu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, tout avait commencé quand Maka se fit inviter à sortir avec un autre Meister. Toute contente de ce qui allait se passer, elle c'était préparer pendant des heures dans la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps, Soul essayait de rester calme en s'acharnant a tué des zombies sur sa console de jeux. Quand Maka se décida en fin de sortir de la salle de bain, elle attendit que Soul se retourna, seulement pour voir sa réaction rien de plus... Quand ce dernier voulu se donner cette peine, après avoir mis sa partie sur pose bien évidemment, il en resta pantois. Maka avait lâchée ses cheveux et les avaient légèrement ondulés, elle avait peu de maquillage, mais le noir sous ses yeux les faisaient ressortir. Et la touche finale, elle portait une robe rouge sang qui lui collait à la peau sur tout le buste et qui finissait évasivement jusqu'à mi-cuisses. Quelle déception pour Maka quand elle vit dans les yeux de Soul, la bave qui coulait le long de sa bouche lui indiqua également cela, qu'il n'allait pas la laisser sortir comme ça...

Maintenant ils étaient là, tous les deux en amoureux.

Mais Soul brisa le silence:

-C'est Cool, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Maka ce qui lui envoya des frisons dans le dos.

-De quoi? demanda t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui.

-Déjà, nous sommes seuls, souffla-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Il n'y a personne aux alentours, il descendit ses mains pour les mettre sur ses cuisses et tout en continuant de parler il les glissa doucement sous sa jupe et en plus je suis très excité...

Maka qui commença à voir chaud, se colla davantage à Soul et elle enroula ses mains dans sa tignasse blanche tout en respirant vite et fort.

-Qui...a eu... le privilège... de vous exciter... M. Eater? haleta-t-elle.

-Une magnifique blonde aux yeux vert...Quand ses mains furent remonter au niveau de sa culotte, il y passa à l'intérieur sa main droite, ce qui fit gémir Maka au moment ou il se mit a palpé et masser ses lèvres et son clitoris.

-En tout cas elle est TRES douée!

Soul accentua le " très douée" en faisant glisser deux doigts à l'intérieur d'elle. Et heureusement que toutes les autres classes étaient en cours et que les fenêtres de l'établissement étaient en double vitrage...

Soul, très content de lui, débuta un va-et-viens lent et profond au début, mais les hurlements de plaisirs de Maka raisonnais comme de la musique à ses oreilles et il ne pouvais s'en passer, alors il accéléra le rythme jusqu'à ce qu'il senti le mouillé de Maka dégoulinant sur ses doigts, sa main et sur sa culotte.

Soul sentait ses muscles se contracter autour de ses doigts et entendit un profond gémissement rauque venant de Maka directement dans son oreille comme sa tête était contre son épaule et son bassin était levé pour garder le contacte de sa paume sur sa peau chauffée à blanc.

En attendant qu'elle se remette de son orgasme, avec l'aide de sa main gauche, l'autre étant occupé, il empoigna une des couettes de Maka et lui fit mettre la tête sur le côté pour avoir son coup à son entière disposition. Sans attendre, il planta ses crocs en dessous de son oreille profondément pour qu'elle soit marquée à vie

Quand Maka fut remise de ses émotions, elle retira la main de Soul de sa culotte et la mit devant ses yeux.

-C'est bizarre.

-De quoi? demanda Soul en regardant sa main.

-CA! insista-t-elle en mettant les doigts de Soul devant les yeux de son propriétaire. Je sais pas comment tu fais pour aimer ce qui coule d'entre mes jambes...

Soul rigola doucement et apporta ses doigts à sa bouche.

-Tu veut gouter? demanda t-il avant de les lécher, tu as un gout particulièrement excellent...

-Ah ah ah, Beurk! Jamais!

-Comme tu veux...

Et il mangea ses doigts comme s'il n'avait pas mangé pendant plusieurs jours. Tout ce temps, Maka regardait Soul et elle senti cette chaleur familière qui recommençais entre ses cuisses. Quand Soul eu finit de manger et qu'il vit le regard de luxure que lui donnait Maka, il pris ses hanches et ses poussa contre lui, ce qui le mit encore plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà dans son jean. Maka tâtonna pour ouvrir le bouton de son pantalon et quand elle y arriva elle se précipita d'ouvrir la fermeture.

-Ah...Ah...AAAHHHH, gémit Soul quand il sentit une petite main lui frotter son membre à travers son boxer.

-Mmmmh... Sooouuuul! gémit à son tour Maka quand ce dernier avait pris son sein gauche pour essayer de s'accrocher a quelque chose.

Maka augmenta le tempo avec sa main et Soul n'allait pas tarder à venir à son tour.

-MA-ka! Je...

-YAHOU! JE SUIS LE GRAND, L'IMMENSE BLACK*STAR! FAITEZ PLACE MES SUJETS ADORES!

Soul et Maka gelèrent sur place en entendant ça. Ils se regardèrent et quand ils purent bouger correctement, Maka enleva sa main du pantalon de Soul et elle descendit sa jupe, Soul enleva la main du sein de Maka et il referma sa braguette.

-Ca va que l'on entend Black*Star à des kilomètres à la ronde...

-Pour une fois, tu as raison Soul. Ils essayèrent de reprendre contenance en attendant que leurs amis arrivent, ce qui était difficile pour eux, car ils pouvaient sentir leur chaleur corporel même à travers les différentes couches de tissus.

Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz et Patty arrivèrent au niveau de Soul et Maka... Et un long silence s'en suivit, qui fut brisé par Black*Star.

-SOUL! Mon pote! je suis sûr que tu te sent tout de suite mieux en présence de MA fabuleuse personne!

Soul aller lui dire la manière dont il se sent quand Maka lui donna un coup de coude et répondit à sa place:

-Sa... Salut tout le monde! bégaya t-elle.

Liz examina Maka et Soul avant qu'un sourire se forme sur sa bouche. Et enfin elle explosa de rire.

-On vous dérange? demanda-t-elle malicieusement. Vous faisiez quelque chose d'interessant? On peu peut-être se joindre à vous...?

Maka et Soul auraient rougi s'ils n'étaient pas déjà rouges dû à leurs activités précédentes.

-Mais...Mais ça va pas! cria Soul. Et en plus je ne comprends pas tes insinuations, nous parlions c'est tout...

-Mais biensur! Et moi je suis le Père Noël!

Après ce moment gênant, les nouveaux arrivant s'assirent en cercle au côté de Soul et Maka. D'un côté du couple il y avait Tsubaki et de l'autre Black*Star. Les conversations allaient de bon train jusqu'à ce que Black*Star se pencha près de Maka pour ramasser un caillou en forme d'étoile...

-Hè Maka! s'écria celui-ci en pointant son doigt sur Maka, tu sent comme Tsubaki quand je lui MPH...!

Il ne put finir sa phrase, car Tsubaki en comprenant où il voulait en venir, bondit se sa place et colla sa main sur la bouche de Black*Star, toute rouge et en rigolant nerveusement.

Et Black*Star ayant compris qu'il avait raison, essaya de se dégager de la prise de Tsubaki pour hurler au monde sa "découverte", mais sa tentative donna des paroles incompréhensibles. Il roula des yeux et montra Soul et Maka du doigt. Et pour mieux se faire comprendre il fit un rond avec sa main droite et il allait y mettre deux doigts quand Maka bondit à son tour de sa place.

-Je... Je crois qu'on nous appelle Soul! dit-elle en le tirant par la manche pour le lever.

-T'es sur j'ai rien ent...Quand il vit le regard que lui jeta Maka, il compris et se leva également en la poussant devant lui rapidement.

-Ah oui effectivement j'entends qu'on nous appelle au loin, il faut aller voir! Salut les mecs!

Et ils partirent en direction du fin fond du parc en laissant Liz et Patty écroulées de rire, Kid avec des yeux de hiboux, Tsubaki de son côté essayé de toutes ses forces de retenir Black*Star.

Maka et Soul, de leur côté c'était arrêté de courir quand ils sont arrivés dans un coin très reculé du parc et très loin de leur amis.

Ils se regardèrent un moment avant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre pour évacuer enfin leurs désirs et leurs besoins refouler pendant plus d'un demi-heure...

-Il était temps que l'on partent, murmura Soul contre les lèvres de Maka, je n'en pouvais plus et je commençais à me sentir malaise dans mon pantalon...

Soul se retrouva allonger par terre, Maka assise sur ses hanches.

-Ne t'inquiet pas Soul, je vais t'arranger ça tout de suite...

-Voyons Kid! ne soit pas si prude que ça! rigola Liz.

-Je ne suis pas prude! c'est juste qu'en lui mettant que deux doigts, ce n'est pas symétrique! Huit! il aurait dû en mettre HUIT pour que ça ressemble à rien!

-Mon pauvre Kid... tu es désolant, c'est impossible d'y mettre Huit doigts imbécile!

-Hè vous deux! interpella Patty, arrêter vos messe-basses! Sinon Mme Girafe ne sera pas contente!

-Oui Patty si tu veux, dit Liz en tapotant la tête de sa petite soeur.

Ils ne savaient plus comment et pourquoi ils se trouvaient nus dans l'herbe, mais la seule chose qui contaient pour Soul et Maka désormais, c'était leurs corps l'un sur l'autre.

-Soooouuul! supplia Maka, dépêche toi!

-Je croyais que tu aimais quand j'étais délicat et que je prenais mon temps? souri méchamment Soul.

Maka grogna de frustration et fit balancer ses hanches pour se trouver sur le dessus en position dominante. Sans attendre que Soul proteste, elle s'empala sur son membre dur en gémissant profondément. Soul se sentais comme sur un petit nuage avec Sa Maka qui faisait bouger en cercle ses hanches, il serait bien resté a lui laisser faire tout le travail, mais il savait pertinemment qu'elle adorait le dominer et juste pour ça, il la fit re-basculer en dessous.

-Nan! Je...

Mais Soul fit taire ses protestations en clouant sa bouche à la sienne dans un profond baisé brulant, puis il demanda l'entrée de sa bouche en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, ce que Maka accepta tout de suite. Elle gémit quand elle senti quelque chose de doux et de mouiller sur sa langue. Sans suit une bataille de domination, que Maka gagna.

Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, il commença à faire de profond va-et-vient de plus en plus rapidement. Soul était frustré de ne pas pouvoir aller plus loin dans Maka, alors il prit ses jambes et les passa par-dessus ses épaules. Il soupira de contentement et Maka poussa un gémissement de surprise suivit d'un gémissement rauque.

Soul alla de plus en plus vite, incapable de se retenir, il pris ensuite ses seins en mains et les malaxa dans tous les sens. Maka, complètement désorienté par son plaisir, agrippa les cheveux de Soul.

Soul sentit les muscles de Maka se tendre de plus en plus ce qui indiqua l'approche de son orgasme et du sien également.

Cette danse voluptueuse continua pendant quelques minutes avant que Maka trouva sa libération.

-Ah...AGH... SOOOOOUUUUL! gémit fortement Maka en plantant ses ongles dans le dos de son arme.

Soul poussa un gémissement rauque avant de s'effondrer sur Maka en se blottissant dans sa poitrine. Quelques minutes passèrent et ils n'avaient pas bougé, Maka massait le crane de Soul et Soul somnolait sur sa poitrine.

Quand Maka vit que le soleil commençais à se coucher, elle secoua délicatement de Soul et ils s'habillèrent avant de repartir en se souriant main dans la main en direction de leur appartement.

-Même a 500m qu'est-ce qu'ils en font du bruit! s'exclama Liz.

-Oui, mais pas autant que LE GRAND BLACK*STAR!

-Oui Black*Star tu es le meilleur! encouragea Tsubaki et si on rentrait maintenant? Il commence à se faire tard...

-OUI! EN PLUS TU AURAS UNE LONGUE NUIT AVEC LE FABULEUX BLACK*STAR! ALORS IL FAUT QUE TU TE PREPARE!

Tsubaki, morte de honte, prit Black*Star par le bras et le traîna jusqu'à chez eux.

-Eh ben dit donc, soupira Liz, si tout le monde s'y met, on devrais peut-être commencer... Qu'est-ce que tu en pense? Kid? Kid?

Mais Kid était déjà parti en courant.


End file.
